Pleasure, I'm pain
by DeathlyBeautifulUntilTheEnd
Summary: Despite the warnings, Sakura has let her life become what she hated most. Compliant and routine. It's changing though. A mission, a screw-up, and the loss of something vital. Nothing will stand in the way of what she wants.
1. The Intro

**Disclaimer: Hey, I have possession of NOTHING in this story exempted the ideas to form it.**

* * *

As Sakura landed gracefully on the ground in front of the gates of Konoha, she pulled the engraved senbon needle out of her now blood saturated hair allowing it to cascade charmingly down her back, and blemishes her jade shirt while seeping into her black pants, not that you could tell.

"Izumo," She gently wiped the needle on her shorts. "Koketsu."

"Greetings, Haruno-san," Koketsu said courteously.

"Back already?" Izumo asked.

"It was easy." She stated dispassionately.

"But you were gone for only 6 hours." Izumo said bewildered.

"Well, better go report. Tsunade isn't intoxicated, you're timely."

"I'll see you in twenty." She said walking passed them.

"Do you plan to recover so soon?" Koketsu questioned. Sakura stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes. As most of the Jonin's have their Teams to worry about Tsunade is taking advantage of my free time, at my suggestion, of course." And with that she dissipated into a whirl of quiet leaves glistening in the columns of sunshine peaking threw the dark clouds gathering.

-Hokage's office-

Tsunade looked up to see a blood soaked Sakura kneeling at her desk. "Sakura? Done already or did something happen?"

"No, the mission went without incident. All 12 targets were eliminated. Along with the Head Master in the mansion." Sakura said handing the Hokage the mission scroll." The Lady of the House was taken hostage by Unknown, and was most likely pumped about the Mansions Purpose to Sasame."

"Well, this is perfect, well done, find out anything possible. I need you to go on another mission, now, well, four hours. Unless you are hurt."

"No, I'm not hurt. I just need to re-supply."

"Good you'll meet your teem at the gates in four Hours and thirty minutes." Tsunade said handing Sakura her new mission scroll.

"You know I don't do teams, especially my own who practically deserted me."

"I know, but there is good news: one, you'll be in charge, two, they don't know you're coming and three, you're going to encounter the Akatsuki."

Immediately after hearing that she could fight someone with a challenge, her eyes lit up. But Tsunade stood up her pale hair sliding across her shoulder as she pointed her finger in her direction.

"You are twenty nine, capable, and can be brutal, but at least be reasonable."

"Okay." And with that she disappeared.

"Okay." Repeated The Hokage as she took out her formerly hidden sake bottle, with a long pull she looked out her window and sighed. _It's going to be a long and lengthy mission report._

_

* * *

_

Sasame pushed his silver hair out of his eyes as he looked over his report one last time before handing it to a young man with black hair, obstructing the view of his face. Even in front of the wide window in the library, the boys face stayed dark though it looks like his skin is very pale.

"Here, take this and let no one see where you are going, understood?"

The young man nodded and began to fidget as he took the envelope.

"Why are you still here?"

"Um... you haven't told me where it is yet Sir."

"Oh, well...um there...in your hand..."

"No Sir, I mean where to take it."

"Oh! Oh yes I forgot didn't I," He stepped around his rose wood flat desk, took out a ball point pen and began to write on the letter. "There that should do."

"Very well Sir."

"Dismissed." Taking a deep breath after the boy left, Sasame bowed his head into his hands as he closed his eyes in exhaustion before plopping into his black leather chair, his black coat billowing around him before it settled.

_Sigh _

_To tired. No more work, nap first._

_

* * *

_

**Please review, I must to know what you think of what I have written thus far.**


	2. In the way

**Disclaimer: Hey, I have possession of NOTHING in this story exempted the ideas to form it.**

* * *

Sakura was _pissed_, when she had gone to the gates twenty minutes before the appointed time of her mission she found Sasuke** (A\N:** Who had come back after he found out that Orochimaru just liked him for his body. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, sorry couldn't resist**)** and Naruto waiting on Kakashi.

Sakura, knowing that Kakashi would try to be near two to three hours behind schedule, decided to go and speed up the progression of his speed.

Landing next to Kakashi's window, Sakura pulled her sea green owl mask down over porcelain skin, then looked in to see him laying in his bed with his precious Icha Icha, sitting on the table...away from him(insert creepy grin here).

Sitting quietly next to the gate Sasuke and Naruto were having the most convenient argument on when Kakashi would be there, not very smart. Smirking, Sakura pats the orange book that is hiding in her pouch and looked down on the two unknowing victims waiting for Kakashi to realize that his book isn't there.

Knowing that he'd be there in a good 10 minutes Sakura took the minute to play with her kunai. Inadvertently dropping one of the three she was balancing on her finger, she sent a chakra string to catch it before it hit the ground, as she had taught herself.

Sitting back against the cold stone of the Gate, she could feel the groves of knives and the essence of past wars. Absent mindedly Sakura began to think of how she became so mellow, but didn't have time when she felt Kakashi speeding towards her.

Looking down over the frame of the arch of grey stone she listened in to the condemning voice of her ex-Sensei, while seeing the orange, blue, and green outlines of the three.

"All right, who took it?" Kakashi asked clearly in a murderous and venomous mood. " I swear, when I find it I will rip who ever had it in very, very small pieces."

Sakura decided it was time to leave before her new 'slaves' (as Inner-Sakura called them) got into it to far, and dropped down in between the boys and Kakashi.

Dropping his book at his feet she watched, apathetic for his pissed expression as he reached down and picked it up. She twisted towards the gates prepared to leave, when she stopped and called behind her.

"Are you done or do we squander more time away at your convenience?"

The Uchiha decided to speak, like the fucking idiot he truly is and push her buttons.

"Why should we listen to some haphazard ANBU? And a girl at that?"

Sakura's back stiffened till she heard someone mutter 'Ignorance is not rewarded with a reaction', and calmed down immediately. Without turning, Sakura let her monotone voice flow cleanly over them.

"Because, you foolish little boy, **_I_** am the captain of this mission, or in other words, **_I_** am **_God_**. You will give me respect or I will strike you down _without_ remorse. My name is none of your business so you may call me Leader or if you wish Sama-san, you would not be the first. Now we are 10 minutes behind schedule, because of _you_, let's move before I lose my temper."

And without looking back she began to run while reciting Ibiki's Torture Techniques. '_Oh, yes, this will be fun.'_

_

* * *

_

**Please review, I must to know what you think of what I have written thus far.**


	3. Person One

**Disclaimer: Hey, I have possession of NOTHING in this story exempted the ideas to form it.**

* * *

**_'Sakura, we've lost the team you need to slow down. '_**Inner Sakura said slowly. Outer Sakura sighed. '_Fine_'

After Sakura stop and sat down at the base of a near by tree, she waited 2 minutes until she heard voices and felt her ex-teams chakra not more than thirty meters away before she pushed herself up off the ground. Closing her eyes Sakura listened.

"Oh great we're lost. I'm blaming you, Teme!"

_Naruto_

"Well, if she hadn't gotten lost by running off then we wouldn't be in this mess."

_Sasuke_

_"_I think I didn't teach you enough of the basics if you can't tell-"

_Kakashi_

"Yeah, Dobe, go back to the academy."

"Shut up!"

"Actually I was talking about both of you." Kakashi said while turning toward her direction_. _"You can come out now, ANBU-Sama."

Sakura sighed as she heard her ex-sensei. She saw Sasuke draw his kunai. She stepped out of the shadows and caught it as it came flying over his shoulder.

Finally opening her eyes she met the shocked black eyes of Sasuke, the awed ones of Naruto, and finally the hysterically laughing gray one of her ex-Sensei. Sakukes' rage practically leaked off him as he curled his hands into fists and came at her.

**(A/N: since I am too lazy to write it, just think of the way Sasuke came at Kakashi at the end of the bell test.:) **

Leaning down to where Sakura had her foot pressed into Sasuke's spine she hissed.

"That was pathetic."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke grunted into the dirt.

"Yeah. You can't take down a girl; you can't take down your brother."

Sasuke began struggling like his life depended on it. Sakura grabbed on to his hair.

"Shh, now, don't you actually want up?"

Sasuke stopped struggling. Sakura let him up.

"You need to get faster. I'll slow down, though."

Sakura turned away and put Sasuke's kunai into the tree in front of her as Kakashi stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Leader-san, may I speak with you in private, please?"

"Hai. You two stay put, stay silent."

As Sakura and Kakashi began to walk away Inner Sakura was practically having a fit. Sakura sighed as she turned to face Kakashi.

"What do you need that we would have to leave?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Oh, so you want them to know who you are...Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and turned away. "How long have you known?"

"I knew you were ANBU captain. I knew you didn't want the others to find out. I know you were trained by not only Tsunade but Marino-san as well... and I know you hate me."

His eye cast itself down in shame. Sakura lifted his chin with one finger as she took off her mask. "Your right I do hate you, but only because I thought I couldn't be as strong... look at me... Sensei."

Kakashi looked up in shock as she called him something he didn't deserve, just too loose breath at the sight of a mask much like his own. His brows scrunched in confusion.

"Why?"

"I was stupid on a mission and got captured." Sakura let his chin go and turned to the side. "They tortured me for info... again and again. When I didn't say anything...they pierced my cheek, and yet even after that when I still said nothing, they... ripped it out." She took a deep breath. "Not more than two minutes after I passed out from blood loss, my team came and rescued me. After it happened I was taken in by Ibiki and Anko."

Kakashi's eye widened. "What was the mission? I know you well enough not to get caught so why did you need to be captured?"

Sakura's hands clenched at her sides. "Some rogue ninja was thieving from a village. They needed to find the cargo, so I placed a tracking device in my leg and got captured."

Kakashi wasn't swayed. "They don't send ANBU for C-ranked missions...what was taken?"

Sakura started shaking violently. "Little girls."

Kakashi took in a deep breath. "Oh." Stepping forward he touched her shoulder. "I know it's hard, especially with the mask. Just try not to snap, heh, ask Gai what happens when you can."

"Sensei?"

Kakashi looked down. "You don't think I wear the mask for fun do you? My father wasn't always a nice guy when I was younger, Sakura."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

...

...

"Hey Kaka-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I -"

"See my face?" Kakashi finished for her reaching up to his mask.

"No!" She stopped his fingers and pulled them to her masked face. "C-can I show you mine?"

"Yes."

Kakashi eye filled with tears as she slowly pulled down her mask with his fingers revealing a flawless scar running from her wet upper cheek to her quivering mouth.

Kakashi pulled her into his arms as he cried for her pain. "I'm so sorry Sakura, so, so sorry."

* * *

**Please review, I must to know what you think of what I have written thus far.**


	4. Ignorance is not bliss, it's annoying

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I own **nothing**_.

* * *

Sakura's (POV)

Gently pushing Kakashi away, I pulled back on my masks, both physically and metaphorically. As the cold porcelain touches my skin, I feel a third chakra not far away from camp. Snapping my fingers quietly, I signaled to Kakashi.

When we reached the camp site I was not surprised to find the boys verbally sparing unaware that, even if Naruto was standing, neither of them knew someone was coming, let alone three people.

_Idiots, I should teach them before someone else does and doesn't let them live._

I felt a surge of recklessness in me as I signaled for Kakashi to stay still and silent. I took a deep breath to keep myself from laughing as I pulled out three kunai, two in one hand the last in the other.

In a swift move I pinned Naruto to a tree by his clothes and held a kunai to Sasuke's throat. I stood so impassively that I reminded myself of Zabuza, who had held Kakashi in this same fashion so long ago.

_Of course, though I am like him...I don't think I could do the whole 'Haku' thing...literally._

As all was deadly quiet, the mood was soon broken as a soft chuckle from Kakashi grew until it turned into full blown laughter. I released Sasuke with a push and began to walk over to Naruto who was still pinned to the tree. As I put the kunai in its proper place the stranger began to approach the camp. No more than fifteen feet and I turned to him.

"Stop and state your business." The man seemed to hesitate before speaking.

"Is...Is there anyone by the name of Sakura here?" I felt the extreme chakra flairs as the young man spoke the words I was dreading and that would give up my charade.

I watched my team members all react differently to the news. Naruto, confused. Sasuke, in awe. Kakashi...well Kakashi was like that fly on the wall you want to be when you know shit is about to really hit the fan and hit it hard.

I turned to the messenger boy calmly.

"Hai." The young man handed me the letter before bowing low and retreating before I stopped him.

"Next time, do not immediately assume we are allies."

The boy nodded and bowed again before he ran off. I felt the weight of eyes on me as I examined the letter's envelope and walked to sit nest the fire. I looked up to meet the eyes of the youngest pair on my team through my mask.

"Yes?" I watched as Sasuke clenched his fists and spoke through gritting teeth.

"You're Sakura?"

"Yes." I said nodding and opening the envelope in my hands. I heard Naruto gasp as he finally caught up with what was going on.

"Haruno Sakura?" I pulled out the two pages within the envelope before looking up at him through my mask.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. You can't be Sakura, she's-,"

I concentrated on the information on the pages, completely oblivious of Sasuke even talking. "Kakashi?"

"Hai?" I looked up at him. "You need to take a look at these."

"Hai." He took them from me. "Who are they from?"

"They are from a friend-."

"-she's _weak_." Sasuke finished. I was faintly aware as I stood up, of Kakashi's eyes widening and him taking a couple steps away from Sasuke.

_He is going to wish he had never been born._

I glared.

"**_What_**?"

* * *

**Thank you! **

**Deathly ^_^**


	5. A Stroke of Idiocy

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own **nothing**_.

* * *

**Chapter Five: A stroke of Idiocy**

Sakura sense rage build in her body as she stood up. "What?" She felt the word leave her mouth in a rush before she paused silently controlling her temper quickly.

_I cant lose control._

Regulating her breathing , she reached up to take off her ANBU mask when Sasuke began to smirk.

"You have no right to say anything of the kind nor do you even understand what it means to be strong."

Sakura pulled the cool glass away from her face as she revealed her masked face. " I know more about you that anyone other than the Hokage and your... Sibling."

He stepped towards her angrily and glared as she just continued talking.

" Though you wouldn't know anything about that would you? No, I think you don't want to know just how fucked up your family was." He reached for his pouch and snarled.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Sasuke swiped at her neck with a kunai. Sakura grabbed the back of his arm at the elbow and pushed his shoulder as he twisted and wrapped his leg around hers.

"Hey, Sakura-Sama?"

Pushing down, Sakura pushed Sasuke into the dirt and turned to Kakashi. "Yes?"

He furrowed his brow and flipped through the pages. "How did you get this?"

Sasuke grunted and flipped them over pushing her shoulder into the ground. "You saw how."

Kakashi chuckled and hissed in a breath as Sasuke's elbow cracked under the pressure. "Who gave it to you?"

Sakura pushed her knee in between them and socked Sasuke in the jaw before hooking a left into his solar plexus. "No one, I requested the information from a friend."

Sasuke pushed down until Sakura scrapped against the earth beneath her.

"What friend?"

Sakura swung her elbow in an arch as she gripped Sasukes color bone. Muscle hit bone in a solid crack. "The quiet kind." Sasuke slumped down and coughed. "They can be trusted though." She looked down at the heavily breathing young man at her feet and smiled. "Thanks man, I had fun."

"Sakura, these lett-"

"You're Sakura!" Everyone turned to Naruto as his shocked face bloomed into happiness. "Sakura! I'm so happy to see you it's been so long. I thought I would never see you again when Tsunade-san said that I'd have better luck looking in the cemi-"

"That's enough Naruto," Sasuke shook himself off as he stood up. "That is not Sakura, not anymore."

Sakura turned to Sasuke curiously, he smirked. "You have the same look as my brother, Leader-san."

Sakura watched Kakashi tense up quickly. "What did you have to do to get that twist in your eye?"

Sakura took several shallow breaths and closed her eyes.

"Everyone has secrets." Sakura's head snapped up. "Kakashi, Code red. Shit Five."

She jumped into a nearby tree as Kakashi pulled out his kunai. "What?"

"Five hostile. Coming in fast."

Xxx

Sakura was very confused. She felt a chakra right in front of her, but nothing was there. She didn't move. She knew that much.

It could be anything. But as she stood there quietly until something trapped her against the bark of the tree trapping off her breathing.

Substituting away from the trap she flickered towards Naruto just as he was being knocked unconscious.

Grabbing him quickly she pulled him underground and put a jutsu to cover him as she felt the cold blade press onto her jugular. Then it was black.

* * *

**Thank you! **

**Deathly ^_^**


	6. A lie In A Liars Den

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own **nothing**_.

* * *

Chapter Six: A lie In A Liars Den

Sakura pushed herself up from the cold stone beneath her. Her hands trembled from cold as she stretched her fingers. She opened her eyes to darkness and a black nothingness. She smelt and felt her way around in the time of a couple minutes before she examined herself.

Standard chakra belt and cuffs, cuts off all possible charka usage for escape and any form of resistance for ninjas who needed it to survive. She could hear the faint sounds of foot falls before the door opened with a cold creaking sound against the stone flooring.

A man advanced into the room as she stayed in the corner. "I do suppose you are wondering where you are?"

Sakura shook her head silently. The man did seemed surprised as she stood and put herself at attention. (for you military blokes you know what that means)

"I am in a 12by13 foot cell and have standard chakra resistance equipment. The cold flooring and the faint smell of mildew has me concluding that we are in a wet climate. Rain perhaps."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and began to pace.

"However, the starring fact of not any smell in the vicinity or the ability to hear villages concludes we are not within range of one or a commonly used road. Meaning that we are near the north side as the rest are too populated."

The man shifted as his baritone floated in the air. "Anything else?"

Sakura nodded as she observed him. "The orange-grey light coming in from the hall gives me the impression this is not a house of any sort but a lab."

He was Akatsuki and well trimmed from the look of it though she could not see his face.

" An old one too. But from the amount of dust on the floor it has a similar condition," He had a startling trait of orange-red hair and the observation stirred a fact from a file. "to not having been stayed in. Bringing be to the conclusion that you knew who I was and did not take me to the actual base of headquarters."

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to. "You're the Leader of the Akatsuki. You're Pein."

The man nodded and turned to leave, but Sakura began to speak again. "I'm not finished if you wish to hear the rest."

Pein turned out the door but left it open before bringing in a lamp. "Please continue."

Sakura nodded before turning her back to him. "The fact that I'm here shows you didn't get your objective and sin-"

"Do you have nightmares, Haruno-san?"

Sakura turned to him slowly.

"What?"

"Never mind. I will see that you are quite properly taken care of until I have come to decision."

He got up and took the lamp out with him. Sakura ran a hand through her matted hair and hissed as her elbow resisted painfully. "Pein-sama?"

He turned and raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't call me that, people may wonder. Call me Leader-san, Haruno-san."

Sakura nodded and pushed herself against the wall. "Will I make it home?"

Pein nodded and placed the lamp on the floor. "If you behave and do what you're told, we shouldn't have a problem. Should you get hungry, nock on the door five times and food will be brought to you."

Sakura nodded with a slight frown. "Who is watching over me?"

"Deidara-san."

Sakura gasped and felt her eyes go wide. "Sir, I don-"

Pein cut her off with an impatient sound. "I know very well that he hates you for killing his partner. More of a reason not to piss him off now."

Sakura sighed and slid down the wall as he left the room in darkness again. "I can do this. I can."

But even as she said this her confidence waned. _Can I?_

* * *

**Thank you,  
**

**Deathly ^_^**


	7. The Mad House

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own **nothing**_.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Mad House

Several hours later Sakura stood from her spot against the wall and felt the rumblings of lack of food eat at her mind. She knew who was waiting beyond that door, but had no choice. Thumping on the cold metal door sent shockwaves of pain reverberating in her hand and arm. She jerked back as the door was roughly opened, the light seeming to blind her.

A food tray was shoved at her knocking her in the chest.

"Here, un."

The door was shut and the footsteps faded quickly. Sakura felt in the region of the cold food and singled out each gently to smell and taste for poison. None that she could taste or smell. She began to eat as she identified each item.

Xxx

The door opened quietly as the blinding light shone into the dimness yet again. She opened her eyes and felt her brain release adrenaline. A figure stepped inside and Sakura launched herself at them, Sakura's mind seem to short-circuit as she had nearly no thoughts to speak of. She felt her teeth connect with flesh as her body met the figures in a satisfying crash. She bit down as the human being cursed and tried to throw her into the wall doing no more than succeeding in knocking her out.

Xxx

More than a few hours afterward Sakura woke to being immobile and very cold. She felt her strength drain and her mind seemed to be on fire as she tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep. As she was still in the dark Sakura could not see, but she could smell the fait aroma of leather, sweat, and blood. She was bound to the cot and she could still taste the blood on her lips and teeth. The door opened and Sakura waited for her eyes to adjust. Pein was standing erect in her cell.

"May I ask why, Sakura-san?"

Sakura's head hurt whenever she tried to think too hard so she just looked at the ceiling above her. She said nothing.

"Sakura-san, you could have seriously injured one of my men and that would have lowered you possibility of living, but as you did not and he actually liked it, you live no harm done." Pein approached the bed as Sakura snapped her head to the side at the news. "Will you tell me why?"

Sakura swallowed and tried to form words in her mind.

"I don't remember anything."

Pein sighed and placed his forefinger on his temple. "What do you mean?"

Sakura felt tears escape from the sides of her eyes as went over the events. "The last thing I remember is knocking on the door and receiving food. I checked it for tell able poisons and then falling asleep. After that, I woke here and can smell and taste evidence that I missed something."

Pein nodded and stepped out into the hall. "Deidara-san. Come here."

Sakura saw some more the orange light dim as he advanced to Pein. "Hai?"

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Deidara shifted uncomfortably before shaking his head sharply. Pein put a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Sakura strained to hear them but it became more muffled as she tried harder. Sakura saw Pein pull back from the man and nod towards something sown the hall. Deidara left without so much as glancing at Sakura.

Pein returned with a slight scowl on his face and began to untie the ropes. "I do not know what he gave you but by tonight I will." Sakura leaned up and stretched her body. Pein froze before heading towards the door.

"I have found from the reports that you team is not looking for you and Tsunade has recalled all Shinobi from looking for you." Pein turned as Sakura began to shake with laughter. "May I ask what you find so very amusing?"

Sakura sobered quickly as she stood up from the cot. "You really thought they would come for me?"

Pein crushed the feeling of concern as he heard the mad and sad notes in her voice. "They couldn't care less about me. Actually, I've been wanting a S mission for some time now and she told me that that would be too easy." Sakura flung her arms out. " I don't even know why I had to do this mission. I just don't want to be there anymore."

Pein stepped forward and clasped bother of her arms to the side. "I do understand but I need to ask you to calm down. Now, I do believe however, there is a man looking for you by the name of Sasame? Do you know who that is?" Sakura felt her eyelids droop as she whispered her answer.

"Mine."

Pein picked her up and dropped her unceremoniously on the cot and covered her with a cotton blanket.

Pushing the door closed behind him he shifted his gaze to the young man outside the door.

"Well?"

Pein shook his head and began to walk. "She is more that what she appears to be."

* * *

**Thank you! **

**Deathly ^_^**


	8. An Obvious End

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own **nothing**_.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: An Obvious End **

Dense darkness still surrounded her though she could hear someone else in the room. It would have been more disconcerting if she could lift her head without a streaking pain flowing through her temple.

She could smell the person across the cell. She couldn't remember where she had smelled it in the past, but she knew she had.

A breath.

"Leader-san has come to a decision for what to do with you."

Sakura breathed heavily as the gruff baritone of Zetsu wafted over her.

The shuffle of clothe had Sakura tensing. He stepped closer as she quieted her heartbeat to hear his words. "What is the final outcome then?"

Zetsu paused in his movement. "He wants to know more of your friend. Sasame. Who is he?"

Sakura huffed a laugh before pressing her head into the cot underneath her. "What makes you think I know anything?"

Zetsu produced a match and lit the lamp. Her eyes stung from the quick flash of light and clenched her eyes shut tightly. The action caused her temples to begin a heavy beat. "You mentioned it when you were feverish."

Zetsu came forward quietly and smirked. "And you should know, I have Orders to slowly eat you if you lie."

Xxx

(I have been asked to remove this part as it was too graphic for public according to a PM I got soooo yeah. I can only tell you the after effects.)

Sakura was left at the gates of fire bleeding profusely. She had severe damage to both ears and evidence of scorching on the lower scalp. Four fractured ribs and six fingers missing with several bite marks ripping into flesh of calves and large pieces torn out of thighs.

She was administered to the Hospital for nine Months before being transferred to the Psychiatric ward with extreme constraints on all limbs.

Three months after the sudden arrival of Sakura, the current enemy of Konoha was found brutally beaten and dead from blood loss at his country house in wind.

Sakura lived for only three years after that before finally suffocating herself with her bindings.

Fin.

* * *

**Thank you! Don't complain I just needed it done with you are welcome to make a alternate ending and continue the story if you wish.  
**

**Deathly ^_^**


End file.
